


go tell your friends about it

by actnaturally



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actnaturally/pseuds/actnaturally
Summary: They’ve never had to discuss whatever it is they’re doing. Which is good, because those talks tend to lead to ultimatums, and he’d like to keep doing whatever it is they’re doing.orChris and Eva and the inevitable evolution of friends with benefits.





	

“I liked your hair long,” Chris plays with the now-blunt ends of the strands, skimming his knuckles along her collarbone and down her shoulder. As far as moves go, it’s working; Eva shivers a bit, and he grins. “Why’d you cut it?”

“Just time for a change, I guess,” she smiles back at him, biting her lip. It’s time for them to stop talking and for him to kiss her, but he resists the hint for a moment, somehow wanting to prolong their conversation.

“Was it some kind of girl power move? New hair, new you?”

“Why are you suddenly so interested in hairstyles?” She reaches up to curl her fingers through the fuzz at the base of his neck, tugs hard enough on the short strands to pull his head up to face her. It’s funny, she hasn’t been shy with him since before they kissed for the first time. He remembers seeing her in the schoolyard, and how he thought she was cute but mousy, how he wanted to see her blush under his attention, kiss away that shyness. He almost misses her reserve, but this Eva is much more fun. “Such a pretty boy…” He rolls his eyes, even as his smile broadens. 

“Iben did the same, looks awful,” he smirks. “Does your hipster nerd like your hair short? Maybe you should get bangs, you know, complete the look.” Obviously, he knows they broke up, or she wouldn’t be up against the wall with him at this party or in the back of his Russ bus a few weeks ago, but they've never talked about it except for him flirting with her on DM again. For some reason, he wants to see her reaction now. He brushes her hair back, watches her face. Her eyes get kind of squinty as she observes him; it’s cute.

She gives him an odd look, but chooses not to address whatever she sees. Whatever it is, it makes her soften a bit, before her expression turns playful again, and she raises her eyebrow in that challenging way he likes. She tilts her chin, her breath hot against his ear.

“Christoffer. I really don’t want to talk about Iben, or Jonas. In fact, I really don’t want to talk at all right now.” He lets her hand on the back of his neck guide him forward, and grins when she puts her lips to his pulse.

&&

He’s at a bar with his university friends, but he’s bored. People only want to talk about what they’re studying or how great their internship is. It’s not that he dislikes the friends he’s made here, or school, it’s just that he thought it would be different, that the parties would be wilder, classes would be harder, girls would be prettier, everything would just be better.

Instead, it’s all the same, but without his friends, without William. Maybe he should have gone to school farther away. He’s still drinking the same brand of cheap beer and accidentally making eye contact with a girl he hooked up with in second year of high school.

It’s when he starts looking around for her golden-streaked waves that he realizes something may be seriously wrong with him. Eva won’t even let him do anything more than make out with her, though she’s clearly not a virgin. She’s more frustrating than any girl he’s been with, and yet, the summer had been the most fun he’d had in awhile - he and Eva, William and Noora, low-level buzzed and sun-drunk, dancing and swimming and not thinking. And now he’s gotten used to her being around, to her soft hips under his hands; her eager mouth molding against his; her bright laugh drawing out his own.

He finishes his beer and quickly finds a dark-eyed brunette for the night, ignores the way it feels almost foreign when he sinks his hands into tight curls.

&&

She’s pissed at him for giving her a tiny little hickey. It’s not like her mom’s ever around to see it, or like it’s a secret they’re hooking up, so he doesn’t see what the problem is. Plus she’s always wearing those ridiculous scarves anyway, even in the middle of fall. She should feel lucky, show it off to all her little high school friends.

At least that’s the kind of argument that’s got him currently listening to Vilde babble on - mostly about Eva anyway since that’s about the only thing they’ve got in common - while Eva is on a fucking Tinder date on the couch across the room. His friends from uni are texting about meeting up at a bar across town, and what the fuck is he still doing here?

He’d seen the displays she put on last year, calling on Jonas to be her little white knight, wonders if she’s expecting the same from him. They’re not together, though. And despite all the drama of third year, he still considers her just about the most chill girl he knows. They’ve never argued, until now, anyway, and they’ve never had to discuss whatever it is they’re doing. Which is good, because those talks tend to lead to ultimatums, and he’d like to keep doing whatever it is they’re doing.

For a moment he thinks about pulling Vilde in for a kiss, she's pretty enough and Eva’s friend; then again, she’d gone psycho on William last year so it was probably not worth it even for the look on Eva’s face. Plus, Eva’s back is turned to them; it won’t be nearly as effective if he has to wait for her to hear about it. Instead, he excuses himself and makes his way over to her. He approaches the couch from behind, brushes his hand across the back of her neck to get her attention, lets it rest on her collarbone just below the mark he’d left a few days ago.

She tilts her head back to look up at him, curious, but not offended at his touch. “Halla.” She looks tipsy: his favorite Eva, handsy but coordinated.

“I’m leaving. Meeting up with the guys.”

“Okay… see you.”

“So, are you coming, or?” She gives him a look like he’s the one who’s acting crazy.

“Bit busy at the moment, actually,” she gestures to her companion, who looks decidedly uncomfortable. It makes Chris smirk.

Her head’s still leaned on the back of the couch; he thinks, fuck it, and drops an open-mouthed, upside-down kiss on her lips. She’s shocked a bit, but soon turns compliant, and he wonders at that - is she just as used to him as he is to her? Would she respond the same if it were her Tinder date kissing her? He shrugs it off; a win’s a win.

The angle’s strange, but he manages to work his tongue against hers in a way that has her grabbing onto his hair. He pulls away, reaches for her hand still tangled in his hair. Her date is long gone.

She laughs a little and punches him in the arm, not exactly gently, but otherwise doesn’t seem either too pleased or too put off by his antics. He feels strangely disappointed at her lack of reaction, but focuses on the feel of her ass under his hand as he guides her into the Uber instead.

&&

Two weeks later, Chris finds himself showing up to yet another Nissen party. Two hours after that, Chris finds himself in her bed, mouth slicking over a nipple as she presses half-moons into his shoulders.

“You’re good at that,” she breathes out, and he can’t help but grin, turns it into a nibble that makes her gasp.

“I want you to go down on me,” she says. And it’s not like he’s morally opposed to it or anything, but -

“Never done it before,” he shrugs, not ashamed. Girls went down on him all the time. Girls approached Chris, guys too, and he was happy to oblige, but never felt the need to reciprocate, never heard any complaints, either.

He pulls back a bit to look at her face; she’s still in his lap and wiggles a little as he leans away. She’s flushed already, her cheeks and chest a pleasing pink. “Okay,” he agrees, uses his hands already on her hips to lay her back on the bed.

“What, now?” she cries out. He laughs, puzzled; she is so very odd sometimes.

“Did you want to plan it out? Eat a picnic lunch before I eat you out?” At that, she shoves him a bit, jostling him enough to lose his balance over her and roll only marginally gracefully onto his side, their hipbones bumping gently. She’s wrinkling her nose, and god help him, the word adorable slips into his brain. He splays his hand over her lower belly; her skin is so soft and pale there.

She’s never been shy throughout their whatever-it-is, even if they hadn’t done much. She’s climbed onto his lap more times than he could count, always told him when he bit too hard or rubbed in a way she didn’t like. It was one of the things he really liked about her; she seemed all quiet and brainy at first, but she knew what she felt and wasn’t afraid to say it, about sex or anything else.

“Ah, I get it… Really, all that time with Jonas, and he never?” he clicks his tongue. “So selfish.”

“Oh my god, stop. You literally just said you hadn’t either!”

“Yes, but I was only in a committed relationship for a few short months.” She side-eyes him. “Okay, committed is a bit of a stretch. Anyway, as you know, I’m very good with my hands.” She bursts out laughing, and he might be slightly offended and still can’t help but join her, laying back next to her.

“Okay, but really, I don’t know why I said that, you don’t have to… I mean, I’m not even really in the mood any more, so.” He gives her a look, licks his lips. He’s always had a bit of an oral fixation, to be honest. Time to put it to good use.

“Can’t have that.”

It’s only a little awkward, at first. But she’s just as enthusiastic as when he licks into her mouth, and with the way her back bows and her thighs shake, and the look on her face as she pulls his mouth back to hers, well, he wouldn’t mind seeing any of that again.

&&

She’s getting dressed in the early morning light, finger-combing her hair and pulling up her tights. She’s late for school, again, and the bus ride is ten minutes longer from his place than hers. He knows because she complains about it every damn time and yet always declines when he offers to drive.

“What are you doing tonight?” he asks, sitting up against his pillows, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“Busy, sorry! It’s our Kosegruppa Christmas party!” she grins crookedly, excitement half-mocking, half-genuine. He finds his own mouth mirroring hers, like it does sometimes. She’s pulling on her beanie, and it should feel weird with her standing fully clothed while he lounges in bed. He wants her naked, always, but in a strangely non-urgent way.

“Cool, where at?”

“‘Cool?’” her eyes practically meet her hairline. He shrugs, smile fading a bit. “No one has ever used that word to describe a Kosegruppa Christmas party. Are you...You want to come?”

“Why not?” She’s staring at him. He grabs a sweatshirt and pulls it over his head just to avoid her eyes.

“Um. You know it's going to be like, mostly first and second year and not even that much drinking, right? And I'm probably going to be busy helping host and all,” she furrows her brow.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s not really my scene anyway.” He knows he’s gone and fucked it all up. He keeps his head down, hunts around for the pair of sweats lost in his bedding.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course you're welcome,” she frowns.

“Nah, you want to meet up after though?” She doesn’t answer, but when he looks up, she’s just smiling softly at him, cheeks slightly pink. She must be warm, all bundled up in his bedroom.

“Chris, I think it’d be fun if you came. I’d really like it if you were there.” She looks hopeful, almost shy but not self-conscious.

He tugs her to him where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, pulls her between his bare knees and palms her hips.

“Yeah? Well, if you insist,” he grins.

“I insist,” she nods enthusiastically, and he can see all of her teeth when she smiles. He’s feeling stupid, but warm, and almost panics from the lack of panic. Their lips meet sloppily, and they have to pull back once, twice, to close their smiling mouths.

Chris accidentally tears her ugly wool tights as she straddles him, makes them both late to their first classes. She bites her lip while he rubs his pinky through the hole on her inner thigh as he drives her to school.

&&

It’s close to midnight on New Year’s, and he’s wearing a tux. It’s stupid, but they’d all decided to dress up. His boys are back in town; William’s flight got in this morning, and he’s probably still in bed with Noora at this moment, but he’ll see him soon enough. He’s never cared that much about New Year’s, but tonight everything feels -- good. Right. Full of potential.

He’s hardly seen Eva since he’d picked her up in her sparkly dress and heels; they were tall enough that he’d had to tuck her tight against him to keep her from wobbling and then had to wonder if she’d planned that. Most of the night they’d both been content to talk separately with their friends, their eyes meeting occasionally to share a secret smile across the room.

It’s 11:45 and she’s laughing when he approaches her. He slides a hand around her waist, steals her away from Chris and Sana. Girl Chris winks unsubtly at him, and she’s honestly always been his favorite of Eva’s friends.

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, and she just nods and smiles softly, slipping on her humongous coat. They make their way slowly along the sidewalk; it’s quiet in Borkis’ neighborhood, and the Christmas lights reflect like glitter on the snow.

They get to the car and he reaches to open the door for her, but she backs up against it instead, tugging his jacket to meet her where she’s leaning against the door. He’s pressed her up against at least a dozen walls over the past year, and it’s always good, but right now it’s just pleasantly warm and soft, unhurried even in the cold. 

“Hei,” she says.

“Hei,” he returns.

His smiling mouth finds hers, imprecise in the dark.


End file.
